Bros Panda!
by Noir-Alvarez
Summary: Szayel kehilangan bros kesayangannya, dia pun meminta temannya, Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra untuk membantunya. Ternyata brosnya Szayel jatuh di rumah angker! untuk selengkapnya silakan baca. please don't flame. warning : gaje, OOC inside! n please review. :3 (CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!)
1. Chapter 1

"Plis banget, tolongin gue dong! Sekali iniii aja!" pinta Szayel sambil sujud didepan Grimmjow.

"Ihh, plis banget ya, Szayel. Lo tuh sering bikin masalah. Terus tadi lo bilang apa? Lo mau minta tolong ke gue sekali ini aja? Hellooo, lo tuh sering minta tolong ke gue. Besok besok, pasti lo bakal minta tolong ke gue lagi kan?" tembak Grimmjow.

"Aduh, Grimmjow yang malang." Szayel geleng-geleng kepala. "Lo gak pernah jatuh cinta sih, makanya lo gak bakal ngerti perasaan gue."

"Sembarangan! Meskipun tampang gue sangar, tapi gue juga pernah jatuh cinta!"

"Nah, makanya lo harus bantuin gue. Gue lagi kehilangan barang nih dan barang itu penying banget!" Szayel memelas.

"Halah, palingan itu Cuma barang gratisan yang lo pamerin kemaren kan?"

"Sok tahu lo! Bukan itu tahu!" gerutu Szayel, uratnya sudah mulai menonjol saking marahnya. "Itu . . ."

.

Bleach is a original story by Tite Kubo

A fic by Alvarez :

"Bros Panda"

Cast : Szayel, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra

Warning : Gaje, OOC inside!

Don't like, Don't read, Don't flame

.

.

"HAH?! BROS PANDA?!" seru Grimmjow, matanya nyaris keluar jika saja Ulquiorra tidak memeganginya. (dateng darimana si Ulquiorra?)

"Szayel, Szayel, Szayel." Grimmjow geleng-geleng kepala. "Bros panda tuh banyak dimana-mana. Di mall juga ada banyak! Terus modelnya juga lebih bagus."

"Grimmjow, bros ini beda. Ini tuh berharga banget buat gue."

"Emangnya apa sih yang bikin bros itu berharga banget buat lo?"

"Ini . . ." wajah Szayel memerah. "Dikasih Yylfordt."

"APA?!" teriak Grimmjow refleks. Sontak terjadilah gempa 9.9 SR gara-gara teriakan Grimmjow! (emangnya kiamat?!)

"Nah, lo mau kan nolongin gue?" tanya Szayel tanpa mempedulikan gempa barusan.

"Emangnya nggak bisa dibeliin lagi?"

"ENGGAK! Kalau pun bisa, gue tetep mau yang lama! Gue udah melewati suka dan duka sama bros itu. Jadi ENGGAK bisa diganti!"

Grimmjow melirik Ulquiorra yang sedaari tadi bermain dengan kalong yang ia bawa. "Lo ikut, Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra tidak menjawab. "EH, lo ikut?" Ulquiorra masih tidak menjawab. "EH WOY! KASIAN TUH KALONGNYA, JANGAN DIGIGITIN GITU! NANTI DIA MATI!"

Ulquiorra menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menatap Grimmjow, dan akhirnya menatap kalong lagi. Kalong itu menggerakan sayapnya lemah. Dia sudah tidak berdaya, seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi _teethmark _(baca : gigitan) Ulquiorra. "Dia masih hidup tuh. Liat aja." Ulquiorra memperlihatkan kalong itu pada Grimmjow.

"DASAR BEGO, GUE DARI TADI NANYA ELO, DIJAWAB KEK!" Grimmjow sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

"Bego? Lo bilang gue bego? Gue gak sudi dibilang bego sama orang bego, trash!" hina Ulquiorra pedas. "Kalo gue bego, berarti lo lebih bego dari gue!"

"Lo ngatain gue 'trash'?! Kalo gue 'trash', berarti lo temennya 'trash'!" Grimmjow gak mau kalah.

"Gue gak sudi jadi temennya trash! Lagian yang trash kan lo, kenapa gue ikut-ikutan jadi trash? Dasar TRASH!" Ulquiorra juga gak mau kalah.

"Eh udah udah!" Szayel melerai. "Kalo kalian berdua berantem bisa bisa ada gempa susulan. Terus lo ikut ga, Grimmjow?"

"Tanya sib ego itu dulu noh." Grimmjow menunjuk Ulquiorra dengan dagunya.

"Ulquiorra ikut?" tanya Szayel ramah.

Ulquiorra mengangguk.

Grimmjow menatap Ulquiorra bingung. "Tumben lo mau ikut, biasanya lo yang paling ogah ikut yang beginian kan?"

"Mau gimana lagi? Gue udah disogok sama Szayel pake- hmph!" Szayel membekap mulut Ulquiorra.

"Eh, Ulquiorra, tadi di mulut lo ada lebah tuh." ucap Szayel mencari alasan yang realistis meskipun alasannya yang barusan tidak realistis.

"Oh, jadi lo disogok?" Grimmjow berbicara dengan nada santai, meskipun wajahnya tidak sesantai suaranya. "Disogok berapa?"

"Disogok goceng, tapi Szayel baru nyicil 2000." jawab Ulquiorra jujur.

Grimmjow hampir ketawa saat mendengar jawaban Ulquiorra. "Goceng doing pake nyicil segala? Ya ampun, Szayel, lo itu kismin banget sih. Lagian, uang goceng buat apa, Ulquiorra? Buat beli kalong baru?"

"Engga, uangnya buat ditabungin." jawab Ulquiorra tanpa merasa terhina akan ejekan tidak langsung Grimmjow. "Nanti gue mau ngejodohin kalong ini. Makanya harus punya uang buat ngelamar ceweknya."

Grimmjow dan Szayel langsung _sweatdrop_. Peduli amat si Ulquiorra sama kalongnya yang udah gepeng dan akan segera menemui ajalnya itu.

"Oke deh, gue ikut." terima Grimmjow akhirnya.

.

To Be Continued . . .

Gomen minna-san, kalo ceritanya OOC, gaje, dan ada typo.

Al udah berusaha!

Btw, ada yang penasaran sama kelanjutannya?

Nantikan chapter 2 nya! ^^

Sekarang review dulu ya, minna-san! Please don't flame.

Arigatou.

_Alvarez


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach is a original story by Tite Kubo

A fic by Alvarez :

"Bros Panda"

Cast : Szayel, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra

Warning : Gaje, OOC inside!

Don't like, Don't read, Don't flame

.

Chapter #2

Grimmjow, Szayel, dan Ulquiorra sudah sampai ke TKP. Wajah Grimmjow dan Szayel pucat, sedangkan wajah Ulquiorra juga-memang-pucat.

"Apaan nih?! Masa bros lo jatoh di tempat kaya gini?" bentak Grimmjow kesal. "Memangnya sejak kapan lo berani masuk sini?"

"Jadi tuh, gue naro brosnya di saku jaket. Kebetulan pas lagi hujan gede kemaren gue lewat sini. Terus, wuussshh!" Szayel bercerita sambil mempraktekannya, sehingga terlihat seperti adegan nyata. "Alhasil, jaket gue masuk ke dalem sana!" Szayel menunjuk-nunjuk rumah terkutuk didepannya.

Grimmjow menatap pemandangan yang ada didepannya dengan lesu. Bagaimana tidak? Memangnya ada orang normal yang mau masuk kedalem rumah angker?!

Szayel mencolek Grimmjow. "Lo aja yang masuk ya?"

Grimmjow menatap Szayel dengan _deathglare_-nya. "Gila! Gue masuk sendiri? Apa urusan due masuk kedalem rumah ini? Itu kan bros lo, jadi lo yang masuk! Udah bagus lo gue temenin masuk!"

"Aduh, tiba-tiba perut gue sakit nih!" Szayel memegangi kepalanya. "Gue pulang duluan ya."

"Dasar trash! Mana ada orang normal yang megang kepalanya kalo lagi sakit perut?! Kalo mau boong yang bagusan dikit kek, trash!" maki Ulquiorra yang sudah kesal menunggu lama karena temannya takut buat masuk ke dalem. "Buruan kek! Gue udah capek nih nunggu diluar terus!"

"Ada kok orang yang sakit perut tapi malah megang kepala. Tuh, si bego Szayel." Grimmjow menunjuk Szayel dengan dagunya.

"Oke oke! Gue masuk! Puas lo?" terima Szayel. :Tapu gue gak mau masuk duluan. Lo berdua aja yang masuk duluan."

Ulquiorra menyikut Grimmjow, mempersilahkan Grimmjow masuk duluan.

Mau tidak mau, Grimmjow masuk duluan.

_Krieeettt . . ._

Grimmjow masuk ke dalam dengan hati-hati. Takut-takut nanti datang hantu berambut panjang. Setelah dirasa aman, Grimmjow menghembuskan nafas lega. "Nah, ada dimana jaket lo?"

"Kayaknya di lantai 2, tapi gue gak tau ada di ruangan yang mana." jawab Szayel jujur.

Grimmjow menelan ludah. Di lantai 2, katanya? Memangnya gampang naik kesana? Lantai 1-nya aja udah serem, apalagi lantai 2! Bisa masuk kesini aja adalah suatu keajaiban, masih dibiarkan hidup adalah suatu berkah, dan masih bisa berjalan adalah suatu mukjizat!

"Sekarang gantian! Lo yang jalan duluan!" Grimmjow menunjuk Ulquiorra. Tidak mungkin dia memilih Szayel yang hampir mati di tempat.

"Kenapa? Lo takut, trash?" tembak Ulquiorra telak yang membuat Grimmjow menjadi _gloomy. _"Oke deh, gue duluan."

Ulquiorra mulai berjalan diikuti Grimmjow dan Szayel yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Baru saja Ulquiorra menginjakan kaki di anak tangga pertama, keluar sosok mahluk didepan mereka.

"GYAAAA~! SETAANNN!" Grimmjow dan Szayel berteriak ria, kecuali Ulquiorra yang menjaga _image_-nya.

Grimmjow dan Szayel sudah bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari rumah terkutuk ini, tapi sosok itu malah menuju ke mereka berdua.

Sontak langkah mereka terhenti, mulut Grimmjow berkomat-kamit membaca tasbih , sedangkan Szayel sibuk mencari ramuan pengusir setan yang ada di dalam tasnya.

"Kalian berdua, kenapa teriak?" tanya Ulquiorra bingung.

"Itu . . . didepan ada setan!" seru Szayel geregetan.

"Eh, lo tuh ya, masih bisa _stay cool _didepan setan?" geram Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow." panggil Ulquiora sabar. "Itu bukan setan."

"Terus itu apaa?" Grimmjow mulai gemes.

"Itu laron."

Hening.

"Oh iya, ahahahaha . . . ! Gue kira apa! Ngagetin aja!" Grimmjow ketawa garing, meskipun kakinya masih gemeteran. Sedangkan Szayel langsung sujud syukur karena dirinya masih hidup.

"Eh _guys_, gue mau ke toilet dulu." pinta Szayel memelas. "Udah gak tahan nih!"

"Emangnya lo mau pipis di tempat serem kaya gini?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Makanya lo berdua temenin gue!"

"Hmm oke, tapi jangan lupa abis ini lo traktir kita!"

"Iya!" terima Szayel.

"Masalahnya, toiletnya dimana?" tanya Ulquiorra bingung.

Szayel mengerutkan keningnya. "Aduh, gimana nih? Gue udah gak tahan!"

Ulquiorra menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Gak ada cara lain. Lo pipis disini aja." Ulquiorra memegang sebuah botol kosong.

"HAH?! Lo gila ya? Gue masih punya harga diri tahu!" seru Szayel kesal.

"Pilih salah satu, mau pipis di celana atau pipis di botol?" suara Ulquiorra terdengar murka.

"Oke, gue pipis di botol! Tapi lo berdua hadap sana!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra langsung balik badan.

_Seerr. Duagh! Jegerr!_

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra _sweatdrop _bersamaan. Mana ada orang pipis yang suaranya kaya gitu?

"Szayel, kok bunyinya aneh sih? Pake ada _jegerr_-nya segala?" tanya Grimmjow bingung.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Szayel.

"Szayel?" masih tidak ada jawaban. "Szayel, kita balik badan ya?" tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Grimmjow menatap Ulquiorra. Sorot matanya seakan berkata, 'balik badan gak?'

Tanpa ragu, Ulquiorra membalikan badannya, diikuti Grimmjow. Mereka berdua sama-sama kaget. Bukan karena melihat –piip-nya Szayel, tapi gara-gara Szayel menghilang!

Grimmjow menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Si Szayel kemana? Atau jangan-jangan dia dibawa setan?"

Ulquiorra tidak menanggapinya, dia malah berjalan ke sebuah botolkosong yang berada tidak jauh darinya dan mengamnil botol tersebut. "Jangan-jangan Szayel . . ." Ulquiorra menatap Grimmjow lekat. ". . . terhisap ke dalam botol ini saat sedang pipis? Mungkin jin botol ini marah karena Szayel ingin pipis didalam botol ini, lalu dia menyeret Szayel kedalamnya!"

Grimmjow _sweatdrop _mendengar ocehan Ulquiorra. Terkadang imajinasi temannya ini terlalu tinggi. Mungkin ini efek karena terlalu banyak nonton film Doraemon? Hellooo, sekarang ini abad 21! Mana ada jin botol!

"Iya, ini pasti ulah jin botol." Grimmjow –terpaksa- mengiyakan ocehan Ulquiorra. Daripada berdebat dengannya, hanya akan membuat situasi menjadi runyam.

"Kalau begitu, kita bawa botol ini, karena Szayel masih terkurung didalamnya." Ulquiorra memutuskan. "Nah, lo yang bawa. Lo kan kuat."

Grimmjow sih oke-oke aja kalo cuma disuruh bawa botol. Tapi gimana kalo botol itu udah dipipisin Szayel? Itu sih udah beda lagi ceritanya!

Dengan –amat sangat- terpaksa, Grimmjow pun membawa botol itu, agar bisa cepat keluar dari rumah terkutuk ini!

"Nah, ayo kita lanjutin lagi." Ulquiora mengingatkan. Mereka pun menuju ke lantai 2. Mencari di setiap ruangan, namun hasilnya _nihil_. Hingga tersisa satu pintu.

Pintu berwarna hitam yang catnya sudah setengah mengelupas. Dengan baret-baret cakar di pintunya yang membuat pintu itu terlihat menyeramkan.

"Gantian, lo yang duluan. Tadi kan gue udah." Ulquiorra menepuk bahu Grimmjow.

"Kok gitu sih?" gerutu Grimmjow. "Kenapa gantiannya harus dipintu ini sih?"

Ulquiorra angkat bahu. "Udah cepet lo masuk! Nanti keburu hantu aslinya keluar beneran."

Grimmjow bergidik ngeri. Lagian kalo misalnya hantu aslinya muncul dari belakang, yang kena duluan pasti Ulquiorra. Terus ngapain dia harus takut? Tapi masalahnya, kalo hantunya muncul dari depan, Grimmjow yang bakal mati duluan.

'_Tapi buat apa gue takut kalo hantunya muncul dari depan? Kalo hantunya muncul dari depan dan gue mati duluan, artinya gue udah bebas dari kejaran si hantu. Dan Ulquiorra bakal ngibrit ketakutan dikejar hantu itu!' _batin Grimmjow sambil senyam-senyum iblis.

Dengan rencana yang sudah tersusun rapi, Grimmjow pun membuka pintu.

_Krieettt . . ._

Pintu hitam itu terbuka. Tiba-tiba . . .

.

To be Continued . . .

Oke, minna-san! Akhirnya chap 2 di publish! #applause

Gimana? Baguskah? Atau tambah jelek? Itu semua tergantung readers.

Masih penasaran? Silakan tunggu chap 3!

Tolong di review ya, minna-san! ^^

Arigatou.

_Alvarez


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach is a original story by Tite Kubo

A fic by Alvarez :

"Bros Panda"

Cast : Szayel, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra

Warning : Gaje, OOC inside!

Don't like, Don't read, Don't flame

Chapter #3

Pintu hitam terbuka. Tiba-tiba . . .

_Sret!_

Sosok berwarna putih lewat dan bersembunyi dibalik gorden. Bersamaan dengan lewatnya sosok itu, Grimmjow langsung lemas, kakinya sudah gemetaran. Entah kenapa, rasanya dia belum siap mati sekarang.

"Kok diem? Jalan dong!" Ulquiorra sudah mulai tidak sabaran.

"Aduh, itu . . . ada putih – putih." Grimmjow gelagapan.

"Hah, apa? Ada laron lagi?" celetuk Ulquiorra seenaknya.

"Bukan laron! Ini beda tau! Ini setan beneran!" Grimmjow mulai geregetan. "Kalo gak percaya, lo liat aja sendiri! Tuh ada dibalik gorden!"

"Ah, paling- paling itu laron yang tadi." Ulquiorra maju mendekati gorden tersebut tanpa takut sedikit pun.

'Mudah – mudahan itu setan beneran! Awas lo, Ulquiorra! Biar tahu rasa lo kalo itu setan!' doa Grimmjow dalam hati.

Grimmjow sendiri juga bingung, kenpa temannya yang suka jaga _image stay cool_-nya ini bisa nggak takut sama setan. Memangnya ada manusia yang _stay cool _didepan setan? Atau jangan-jangan Ulquiorra bukan manusia? Entahlah, itu hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Ulquiorra membuka gorden itu perlahan, sesekali Grimmjow mengintip dari bahu Ulquiorra.

Satu, dua, tiga! Gorden pun dibuka! Dan . . .

"GYAAAA~!"

Grimmjow berteriak histeris, sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya melotot kaget. Sosok itu juga sama kagetnya seperti Grimmjow. Lho kok?

Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres! Kenapa si sosok itu juga ikut histeris?

"SETAAANNN!" sayangnya, Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra udah ngibrit duluan tanpa tahu jati diri si sosok itu. Anehnya, si sosok itu jugaikut-ikutan lari.

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra berhenti karena menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

"Eh, lo ngerasa ada yang aneh ga?" Grimmjow bertanya duluan.

"Iya, kok setannya mirip seseorang ya?" Ulquiorra mengingat-ingat sosok itu lagi.

Tanpa aba-aba, mereka berdua berbalik badan. "SZAYELL?!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Ah, sialan lo berdua! Udah ninggalin gue sendirian, terus pake ngatain gue setan segala!" dumel Szayel.

Diantara Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra yang paling shock ngeliat Szayel.

"Szayel, bukannya lo ada didalem botol ini? Kok lo bisa . . . keluar?" tanya Ulquiorra bingung.

"Aduh, Szayel! Lo bikin gue merinding aja!" Grimmjow merangkul bahu Szayel. "Btw, lo kok bisa ngilang gitu?"

"Emangnya siapa yang ngilang? Yang ngilang tuh lo berdua! Teganya lo berdua ninggalin gue yang _awesome _ini." ucap Szayel yang ketularan sama Gilbert (Hetalia!)

"Siapa yang ninggalin? Pas kita balik badan, lo tuh udah ga ada!" jelas Grimmjow.

"Hah? Lo berdua balik badan?" Szayel gemetaran. "Jangan-jangan lo berdua mau ngintip gue ya?!"

"Eh, NAJIS! Ogah gue ngintip lo! Lagian gue juga punya! Ngapain gue ngintip punya lo?!" teriak Grimmjow gak terima. "Lo mau liat, hah?!"

"Stop stop! Ini bukan fic p***o! Kalo lo berdua mau liat-liatan, jangan disini!" Ulquiorra melerai. "Szayel, sekarang lo harus cerita, kenapa lo bisa keluar dari botol ini?"

Grimmjow dan Szayel _sweatdrop_. Emangnya siapa yang bakal percaya kalo Szayel bisa masuk kedalem botol?

Szayel pun memaklumi sifat temannya yang kebanyakan nonton Doraemon ini. "Umm, tadi pas lagi pipis, ada yang nyolek bahu gue. Terus gue nengok, dan disana ada jin botol yang ngeliat gue dengan pipi yang ngeblushing! Darisitu gue tau kalo jin itu naksir sama gue. Makanya gue jadi dimasukin kedalem botol!"

Grimmjow hanya terdiam, yah jelas! Masa dia mau percaya omongan Szayel yang gak realistis gitu! Kalo Ulquiorra sih, jangan ditanya. Udah pasti dia percaya sama omongan Szayel.

"Pokoknya, intinya lo yang ngilang kan? Nah, sekarang kenapa lo bisa muncul di ruangan serem tadi? Atau jangan-jangan lo . . . setan?" tanya Grimmjow tanpa berpikir dulu.

"Eh, sialan lo ya! Masih mau ngatain gue setan?! Mana ada setan yang tampan nan pinter ini? Gue itu bukan setan, tapi _scientist_." Szayel membangga-banggakan dirinya. "Soal, kenapa gue bisa ke ruangan tadi dalam sekejap, anggap aja gue pake teleportasi."

"Emangnya lo kira gue bisa nerima jawaban sedangkal itu?" Grimmjow gak terima. Dan terjadilah pertengkaran sengit antara Szayel dan Grimmjow.

Sekitar kurang lebih 10 menit, Ulquiorra baru bicara. "Lo berdua udah selesai berantem belom? Gue capek nih nunggunya, kaki gue juga udah pegel."

"YAUDAH, LO PULANG DULUAN AJA, SANAH!" Grimmjow dan Szayel berteriak bersamaan. Sepertinya mereka tidak suka jika pertemgkaran khidmat mereka diganggu.

"Eh, trash! Jangan teriak-teriak ke gue! Emangnya gue tuli? Telinga gue ada dua dan gue gak tuli!" Ulquiorra mulai kesal. "Lagian, lo berdua gak mau pulang? Sekarang udah mau malem! Emang lo berdua mau dimakan setan, trash?!"

"Yaudah deh, mendingan kita pulang sekarang aja." ajak Grimmjow. "Rumahnya juga udah serem banget nih."

Szayel menunduk. "Terus, bros gue?"

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra saling bertatapan, dan terjadilah percintaan #plakk. Oke, itu nggak bener.

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra saling bertatapan. "Udah deh Szayel, kita lanjutin besok aja. Sekarang pasti lo udah laper kan?" tebak Ulquiorra.

Szayel mengangguk.

"Nah, kalo gitu sekarang kita makan dulu. Nanti Grimmjow yang traktir." ucap Ulquiorra seenak jidatnya.

"Iya Szayel, kita makan dulu. nanti gue yang traktir kok." sahut Grimmjow dengan –sangat sangat sangat- terpaksa.

Rencananya kan yang mau traktir itu Szayel. Kalo Grimmjow punya uang sih, dia bakalan traktirin temen-temennya ini. Tapi masalahnya, dia lagi bokek! Yah, mau gimana lagi, kalo gak pake cara ini, Szayel gak bakal mau keluar!

"Beneran lo mau traktir, Grimmjow? Emangnya lo punya uang?" tanya Szayel yang tentu saja langsung nge-jleb si Grimmjow.

"Ah, lo berdua tenang aja. Soal uang sih . . . gampang!" ucap Grimmjow yang lagi-lagi –sangat sangat sangat- terpaksa.

"Oke deh."

Szayel, Grimmjow, dan Ulquiorra pun keluar dari rumah itu. Lalu , tiba-tiba . . .

_Pluk!_

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh. Sontak mereka bertiga menengok ke sumber suara.

"Benda macam apa itu?" tanya Ulquiorra sok ngomong bahasa baku.

Grimmjow terdiam, sedangkan Szayel menangis-nangis. Entah apa yang membuat Szayel menangis ooc ini.

"Itu . . ." Szayel angkat bicara. "BROS GUE!" Szayel pun bersujud bahagia tanpa mempedulikan _death glare _dari kedua temannya.

"Szayel, itu bros lo? Kok bisa jatoh dari saku celana lo sih? Katanya brosnya masih ada di lantai 2?" tanya Grimmjow sambil mempletek-pletekan jarinya.

"Ternyata brosnya gue simpen disaku celana." Szayel nyegir-nyengir yang membuat Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra ingin menamparnya. "Liat tuh, ada laron!" Szayel menunjuk kearah tangga.

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra langsung melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Szayel. Szayel memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur.

"Eh, TRASH! JANGAN KABUR!" teriak Ulquiorra kesal karena dikibulin Szayel.

"SZAYELLL!" mereka berdua pun berlari mengejar Szayel.

.

Fin?

Yosh! Ini chapter terakhir dari fic Bros Panda!

Arigatou bagi minna-san yang udah baca fic ini dari awal sampai akhir. *bow

Oke, abis ini behind the scene dari fic ini, dibaca ya!

Jangan lupa buat review X3

Regards,

_Alvarez

.

Behind the scene . . .

Ketiga bocah itu lari terbirit-birit. Bersamaan dengan keluarnya bocah-bocah itu, terdengar suara tawa melengking dari arah tangga. Di tangga itu terlihat seekor laron yang sedang terbang. Lalu . . .

_Poff!_

Laron itu berubah menjadi perempuan berambut panjang, memakai daster putih dengan bercak-bercak darah. Wajahnya putih pucat. Dan dia adalah setan!

"_Hihihihihihi~_" Setan yang menjelma menjadi laron itu pun tertawa-tawa.


End file.
